wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Grayling
Grayling is a young male SilkWing who appeared in the prologue of ''The Poison Jungle''. He is a member of the Chrysalis, and helped orchestrate the Burning of Bloodworm Hive along with Hemlock, Pokeweed, and Bryony. He lived in Bloodworm Hive. Appearance Grayling is described as having goldenrod yellow spots on his wings, while the rest of his scales are in shades of gray, light and dark overlapping, like a chinchilla or "a snuggled up pile of chinchillas", according to Bryony. Personality Grayling is a dedicated, compassionate dragon, intent on wanting to fight back against the HiveWings. He shows himself to be selfless, as he was willing to help attack Bloodworm Hive from the inside as well, which Hemlock approved of. Grayling is a friendly dragon who always seems to be concerned about the dragons around him. Biography The Poison Jungle Grayling appeared in the prologue and told Hemlock that all the SilkWings in Bloodworm Hive had been warned of the attack, and were ready to evacuate. As Bryony showed him the plants that would be used in the burning, they discussed the attack, and what would happen after. Relationships Bryony Grayling and Bryony show a lot of affection for each other, and became close friends after just one day. Hemlock Grayling seems to look up to and respect the older LeafWing, thinking of him and his military unit as heroes. To Hemlock's delight, Grayling offers the assistance of The Chrysalis during the burning. Quotes "We did the best we could. All the SilkWings who sleep in the Hive have been warned to stay near an exit and keep their dragonets with them so they can evacuate first. We have members of The Chrysalis assigned to retrieve our eggs and the dragonets going through Metamorphosis right now. And we’ve sent messages along the webs that connect this Hive to Jewel Hive and Mantis Hive. If we had one more day--" - Discussing the burning with Hemlock. "Do you really think the whole city will burn? And the webs along with it?" - Talking with Bryony "All right. Then how can The Chrysalis help?" - Offering his assistance "They let my father die and they sent my brother away to Tsetse Hive. Lady Bloodworm is one of the cruelest of Wasp’s sisters; that’s why The Chrysalis here has so many members. I’m ready to do something real. I think we all are." - Grayling's motives "It’s just... “I’m just amazed at how much trouble your tribe has gone to — all these plants and all this work — just to save us. The SilkWings. You could have left us to rot in Queen Wasp’s talons, after we abandoned you during the Tree Wars. But you didn’t. You came back to set us free." "Maybe as friends, then?" - After Bryony asks him not to think of her as a hero "It’s more like a cage anyway. Where are you going to go after it burns?" - Describing Bloodworm Hive "Oh. Any chance there’s room in there for a small friendly SilkWing? Or... a couple hundred of them?" - About the caves Trivia * A grayling, also known as a rock grayling, is a type of butterfly that inhabits coastal Europe. * Grayling is the first SilkWing to appear in The Poison Jungle. Gallery 14770367765_8accf591ca_o.jpg|A real grayling butterfly SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang GraylingTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Bryling.png|Bryling!!! AE843BC0-3FBF-479D-8099-7FB57AB8205F.jpeg|Grayling by LadyScarab Grayling.png|Grayling by QueenClam Untitled115_20200106212203.png|Grayling by Daggadash WIN_20200130_17_04_50_Pro.jpg|Grayling and Bryony, by BuzzieOfTheSkyWings References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Minor Characters Category:The Chrysalis Category:PJ Characters